narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurokiba Clan
The Kurokiba clan (黒い牙一族, Kurokiba Ichizoku) is a shinobi clan from Iwagakure. The members of this clan possess the kekkei genkai known as the Soil Release. They are also known for their use of Ninken. Clan Background The Kurokiba clan was created by a unknown man who defected from Konohagakure. After almost losing his life to a group of bandits, the wounded shinobi is found and nursed back to life by a tribe of dwellers. After the man has recovered from his injuryes, he vows to teach the tribe the ways of the shinobi and later creates a band of ninja known as the Kurokiba clan. After Iwagakure is founded, the man became the clan's leader and created the hidden technique known as the Soil Release. After all the skilled members joined the Iwagakure Millitary the Kurokiba Clan became well known around the Land of Earth. After the First Head's death, his wife's brother and student would become the new head of the clan. Little is known about the Kurokiba's second head and his rule over the Kurokiba clan, however during the Second Shinobi World War he attempted to stage a coup d'etat against the Five-tailed jinchuuriki at the time. The battle broght him to the verge of death and although he was not able to steal jinchuuriki's tailed beast, he managed to steal and seal away a considerable portion of the beast's chakra inside the Seishin potto. Five years later before his death, he appointed Fetchi Kurokiba as the new clan head. During Fetchi's rule as the Kurokiba Clan head, the clan grew in both population and skill. After marrying Horu and having a son, Fetchi discovered the location of the Seishin potto that was stashed away by his superior long ago. He immediately sealed Kokuō's chakra inside his son, beliving he would someday need it to protect their clan. Fetchi would later becom very ill and die on the battlefield. Following Fetchi's death, his son, Tamotsu Kurokiba is selected to become the next head of the clan but refuses and instead, appoints his cosine Nasai Kurokiba as the new head. Abilities The Kurokiba clan are renowned for possessing the kekkei genkia Jōton (壌遁; Literally meaning "Soil Release"). With this ability the user can combine their chakra with the minerals in the ground, allowing them to create and manipulate the earth to serve veriouse purposes. With this chakra-infused earth, the user can create diverse shapes as well as shape the battlefield for their own uses. Kurokiba clan members use canine allies as battle partners. The members of this clan are also able to cummunicate with canines and much like their canine partners have greatly enhanced senses espeacially their sense of smell, granting them the ability to detec the presence of others throgh the sent of their chakra. Member Appearance Most members of the Kurokiba clan are dark-skinned and have red hair with amber eyes. They also tend to wear grey, white, or dark blue high-collard shirts with the Kurokiba clan symbol on the back or shoulders. Known Members • First Kurokiba Head • Second Kurokiba Head • Fetchi Kurokiba • Horu Kurokiba • Kamu Kurokiba • Tamotsu Kurokiba • Nasai Kurokiba • Inugami (Kurokiba Clan) • Inushi • Futago Brothers Trivia • The surename "Kurokiba" means Black Fang. • Red hair and amber eyes are common among the members of the Kurokiba Clan. • The known Kurokiba members are all named after actions performed by a dog (Fetch,Dig,Lick,Bite,Protect). Category:Clans Category:Ninja Clans